


Here’s to Us

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Song: Here’s to Us by Halestorm





	Here’s to Us

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Here’s to Us by Halestorm

You last hunt had been a shit-storm. First, you had bad information. The four of you thought you were dealing with a simple vamps nest. No big deal. **Wrong**. It turned out to be vamps, demons, _and_ a couple witches. Within seconds of walking into the house, it was pure chaos. You tried sticking together, tried to make sure to have each other’s backs, but that failed as well. Soon, you were each being attacked by different groups. You had no time to think about why they were working together.

Somehow, you all managed to make it out alive. Not without some scraps, some wounds that needed stitches, clothes that were so covered in blood they were trashed, and the need to down as many drinks as possible.

Sitting back at the motel, you looked around at your guys. You knew that you were _damn lucky_. Not many woman could say that they were with three amazing guys. It had just fallen into place over time. No one had really said anything. No one had sat down and wrote down a schedule, a plan, or anything. You were hunters. You lived on your instincts.

They were free to sleep with other women, which was fine by you. Normally, they never took advantage of that. Unless you were sick, tired, injured, or off on a hunt with a friend- you slept in their arms. You had clothes in each of their rooms, which was nice. If you slept in any of them, you didn’t have to go all the way to your room if you didn’t want to. They were happy that you knew you wanted your room for your own space. Being stuck in a car together, then a motel, plus working together…sometimes you just wanted to be alone. Sam had the library, Cas could go anywhere, and Dean had the garage. Word got around to other hunters, and of course, the ‘bad guys’. But, that also meant that you were beyond well protected. The Winchesters, and Cas, were very protective of people they loved. And they loved _you_.

Tonight was not a night that you wanted to be alone. None of you did. There you sat in the musty old motel room, beers in your hand. You watched as Cas healed the worst of your injuries. None of you worried about the smaller ones. If they didn’t need stitches, you just let them be.

Out of nowhere, you couldn’t help but crack a smile. Sam was watching his feet as Cas healed him, and Dean was playing with the cap to his beer. Suddenly, you lost it. Their heads snapped up to look at you, looking at you as if you were crazy.

“What could _possibly_ be so funny right now? We could have died, Y/N.” It was clear that Dean was far from being amused.

Licking your lips, you stood up and moved to your bag to get your laptop. “It’s just…we have the _worst_ luck, and yet I consider myself one of the luckiest people.” You said, putting your beer down on the dresser. “I’m dating three awesome people. One of those people is a _freakin’ angel_. One has _literally_ been to hell and back. One has had to deal with being addicted to something far worse than any drug.” Pulling up your playlist, you turned to them. “And here we are. The angel who has fallen into the company of humans. _Very_ screwed up humans. _Broken_ humans. And you make us better. The man who’s been to hell and back. The one who has a soft spot for kids, even though he’d never admit it. The one that loves with everything he has, even if any of us could die any day. The way too tall recovering addict. You’re around your addiction because of your job. And you _never_ let it get to you. You stand tall. Way. Too. Tall.” There was a smirk on your face. “So. _Here’s to us_ , guys.”

Hitting play, you grabbed your beer and sat back down at the table. You started singing along, not caring that you really couldn’t carry a tune. 

_We could just go home right now_  
Or maybe we could stick around  
For just one more drink, oh yeah  
Get another bottle out  
Lets shoot the shit  
Sit back down  
For just one more drink, oh yeah

Sipping your beer, your eyes moved between each of them. One by one, a small smile played on their lips. They finally got it. You all deserved love. You all deserved friendship. You guys were broken, dysfunctional, warped, and beyond saving…but it worked.

 _Here’s to us_  
Here’s to love  
All the times  
That we fucked up  
Here’s to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few days  
Have kicked my ass  
So lets give em hell  
Wish everybody well  
Here’s to us  
Here’s to us

Half way through the chorus, Sam got up and started singing, as well. There was a huge grin on his face, and it made you get even more into singing. Dean smirked, taking a swig of his beer. You knew that seeing his brother so happy made him happy. They had had such a rough life, but they always had each other.

 _Stuck it out this far together_  
Put our dreams through the shredder  
Let’s toast cause things got better  
and everything could change like that  
And all these years go by so fast  
But nothing lasts forever

Those words instantly made you think of Sam. He had such a promising life ahead of him. A loving girlfriend, a chance to become a lawyer, friends, and a life free of chasing down things that go bump in the night. His dreams were gone. There was no chance that could happen now.

 _Here’s to us_  
Here’s to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here’s to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights  
Have kicked my ass  
If they give you hell  
Tell em to go fuck themselves  
Here’s to us  
Here’s to us

Dean finally joined in, full of enthusiasm. You couldn’t help but laugh. For someone so serious, he was one of the biggest goofballs you had ever met. You didn’t get to see this side too much on cases, but it warmed your heart when you did. He was the first Winchester  you had met, in passing, on a case a few years back. You had heard of them, who hadn’t? But had never crossed their paths.

 _Here’s to all that we kissed_  
And to all that we missed  
To the biggest mistakes  
That we just wouldn’t trade  
To us breaking up  
Without us breaking down  
To whatever’s come our way

 _Here’s to us_  
Here’s to love  
All the times  
That we fucked up  
Here’s to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few days  
Have kicked my ass  
So let’s give em hell  
Wish everybody well

 _Here’s to us_  
Here’s to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here’s to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights  
Have kicked my ass  
If they give you hell  
Tell em to go fuck themselves  
(Go fuck themselves)  
Here’s to us  
Here’s to us  
Here’s to us  
Here’s to us

 _Here’s to us_  
Here’s to love  
Here’s to us (Wish everybody well)  
Here’s to us  
Here’s to love  
Here’s to us

_Here’s to us_

You were sure that if there were people in the rooms around you, they were pissed. The four of you were being loud, and slightly obnoxious. But, you guys were singing along at the top of your lungs, laughing, smiling, and letting yourself be happy. Even if this feeling passed in the morning, when you’d move on to another case. Another town. Another motel room.

At least you guys had each other.


End file.
